The Forbidden Fruit
by Midnight7716
Summary: Hiccup helps his friend, Fishlegs, find the legendary "Forbidden Fruit," but after taking a bite of it, he'll discover why it's forbidden. Hiccup X Anthro! Toothless. Yaoi ahead!


The Forbidden Fruit

By: Midnight7716

Warning! Yaoi ahead! Don't like? Don't look! Otherwise, enjoy! XD

"HICCUP!"

Hiccup looked up from his plate of food to see his friend, Fishlegs, running, but mostly stumbling as he avoided other Vikings, towards him with a book in hand. "What is it Fishlegs?" Hiccup asked as he watched him sit down next to him a catch his breath. "Ta- Take a look at this!" Fishlegs panted out as he set the book in front of Hiccup with a plop. The book was open to a page that had strange looking lizard like creatures drawn allover it. Hiccup read the title out loud. "Ge… Geckos?" There was a pause before Fishlegs spoke up, looking at the book confused. "Huh? Oh! No. THIS page!" He flipped to the right page and showed it to Hiccup. It had a picture of a strange looking purplish pink fruit with thorns covering the outside.

"What is this?" Hiccup asked as he handed the book back. "It's 'The Legend of the Forbidden Fruit!'" Fishlegs began to explain as he shut the book. "It's supposed to be the most delicious fruit in the world, but only a select few have ever gotten to taste it because it REALLY hard to find, and it also said that there have been roomers that there's a small amount of them growing somewhere on this island!" "So… what so "forbidden" about them?" Hiccup asked as he made air quotes when he said forbidden. "It seems like everyone's welcome to have a taste as long as they can find them."

"Well, it also says that those who have tried it experienced strange things happening to their bodies. Some said it was good, but some said that it was bad… I guess it depends on the person." explained Fishlegs. "So why is this so important?" Hiccup asked before taking a bite of his food. "Well… Do you wanna help me look for it?" Fishlegs asked. "I wanna be sure if this is real or not." "Mmmmm…" Hiccup hummed as he thought about it. "Fine, but let me tell Toothless where I'm going. Okay? The last time I didn't, he locked me in the house for a week." "… and did stuff to you?" asked Fishlegs shyly. "…. Shut up." Hiccup said before picking up his now empty plate and leaving. An obvious "yes" of course.

"Hey Hiccup!" Toothless shouted as he hugged his precious human after he saw him arrive home. "Hey Tooth… Um, can I talk to ya for a second?" asked Hiccup as he was nearly crushed by his Dragon's bear hug. "Sure, what's up?" "Well, Fishlegs wants to hang out with me today, and I might come home late. Is that alright?" Toothless grumbled at what Hiccup asked. He didn't like it when his mate went out without him by his side, especially out into the woods.

"Well… alright… but if you get hurt, I'm never leaving your side again. Alright?" "Fine. I'll be going now, okay?" said Hiccup as he turned to leave. "Hold it." Toothless said as he grabbed Hiccup's shoulders and spun him back around so he was facing him again. "Where's my goodbye kiss?" Hiccup rolled his eyes and chuckled before wrapping his arms around his lover's neck, forcing him into a kiss. "I'll be back as soon as possible, okay?" Hiccup said after their kiss was done. "Okay, see you soon." Toothless purred before letting him go.

About 2 hours had passed since Fishlegs and Hiccup began looking for the legendary fruit, but so far, nothing. "Ugh… Fish, we've been out here for hours! Can we go home now? My stump is killing me." Hiccup whined as he rubbed his leg right above his prosthetic. "Oh alright… I guess it's not out here… We've pretty much checked the whole island by now…" Fishlegs said as he looked around one last time. "Good, now lets go ho-" Hiccup began before slipping and falling down a slope that was hidden by some bushes. "HICCUP!" Fishlegs shouted as he ran to the edge of the slope. Hiccup finally reached the ground with a plop and groaned. It wasn't the worst fall ever, but it certainly wasn't pleasant.

"I'm alright Fishlegs!" Hiccup shouted up to his friend as he began to stand up. He rolled over to get on his hands and knees when he saw something glowing before. There it was, the thing they had been looking for, for hours. The forbidden fruit. "Woah… I didn't know it glowed…" Hiccup said to himself as he continued to stare at it. "What'd you say, Hiccup?" Fishlegs called from above before carefully sliding down to him. "Fishlegs! I found it!" "You what?" I found it! Look!" Hiccup pointed at the glowing prickly plant with a proud look on his face.

"Wow! So it does exist!" Fishlegs said happily as he examined it carefully. They both stared for a while, admiring it's beauty. "Hey… I dare you to take a bite." Fishlegs suddenly said. "What? You can't be serious." said Hiccup as he backed away a step. "Chicken." Hiccup grumbled at the insult. "Fine, but if I die, Toothless is gonna kill you for it." "Fine." Hiccup carefully grabbed the fruit, minding the thorns on it before picking it from the branch it was hanging from. As soon as he did it, the fruit stopped glowing and the thorns fell off. Hiccup looked back at Fishlegs with a look that said, "I really don't wanna do this."

"Just one bite." Fishlegs urged. Hiccup sighed as he looked back at the fruit in his hands. After a few seconds, he raised the fruit to his mouth and slowly took a bite. Hiccups eyes opened wide. It really was delicious! It was so good, his taste buds tingled from the flavor. It was indescribable. Tangy yet sweet with a little sour zing at the end right before he swallowed. "Wow…" was all Hiccup could say. "Good?" asked Fishlegs. "REALLY good…" Hiccup answered before putting the fruit back on the ground. "When do you think the side effects will happen?" "I don't know… We'll know when it happens I guess." answered Fishlegs before helping his friend up.

The travel back was uneventful. When he got home, Toothless of course nagged him about the fall that happened after he told him he fell, but luckily, it wasn't enough to make him decide that he needs to be next to him 24/7. Later that evening, Hiccup woke up due to his throat being dry. "Ugh… Water…" Hiccup mumbled, still half asleep, as he began to get himself free from his overprotective dragon's arms. But as soon as his feet, both prosthetic and flesh, touched the ground, tingling sensations shot up his back, making him fall to the ground like a rag doll.

"Wh- what the?" Hiccup mumbled as he tried to stand up, but every time he tried to move, more tingling sensations enveloped him, making his efforts to move only mere twitches. "Oh Gods… Did that fruit make me paralyzed?" Hiccup thought to himself with fear as he continued to try to move. Finally he managed to get himself to sit up against the side of the bed. The noise finally roused the dragon from sleep and looked to see Hiccup on the ground. "Huh? Hiccup. What are you doing?" He asked as he climbed off the bed to see what his mate was doing up so late.

"Uh… I got up to get a drink of water, but… I fell…" Hiccups said as he continued to try to get up, but to no avail. "Hiccup, how many times have I told you to not try and stand up while you're still half asleep." said Toothless as he crawled towards his human. "Come here. Let me help you up." As soon as Toothless touched him, Hiccup let out a choked back moan as more tingly sensation ran up his spine. Toothless looked at him confused before looking down, seeing the tent in his loose trousers. "Hiccup… are you?" Hiccup, confused, looked down too before blushing bright red. "What the-? When did that happen?" Hiccup said as he covered it.

Toothless looked at Hiccup before asking, "What exactly were you and Fishlegs doing while you were out?" "Wha? Nothing… We were just looking for something. That's all." said Hiccup defensively. "WHAT were you looking for." "A really rare fruit! That's all! I swear!" They paused for a moment before Toothless asked, "Oh Gods, don't tell me you ate a Glammenmosa…" "A… A what?" Hiccup asked. "Glam-men-mos-ah" Toothless pronounced slowly. "Glammenmosa's are like… a purplish pink color, thorny, glows while it's still on the plant, but after you pick it, it stops glowing and the thorns fall off." Hiccup's face went pale. "You did… Didn't you?" Toothless said flatly before face palming. "Well, human's call it the 'Forbidden Fruit.' And yeah… I took one bite! That's it!" said Hiccup, still bushing.

"Well… there's only one thing to do now." Toothless said before shoving his hand down his lover's pants. "A-ah! H-hey! What are you- Ugh…." Hiccup stuttered and more tingles ran up his spine. "Glammenmosa's makes whomever eats it incredibly aroused… which means I'm going to have to get it out of your system." Toothless stated as he grinned. He continued to stroke Hiccups erection, making him mewl and whine in pleasure. Just as suddenly as it began, Hiccup finished quickly. "That was fast." Toothless said before licking his fingers, cleaning up the mess. "Shu- shut up!" Hiccup protested as he blushed even more.

"But we're not done." Toothless said before taking off Hiccup's trousers, revealing his still erect member. "See?" "Wha-? It hasn't even…" Hiccup began before being interrupted by Toothless' warm tongue licking at the tip. "Ahh-! AHHH~~~" Toothless soon took the boy into his mouth, bobbing his head quickly. About a few minuets passed before Hiccup came again into his lovers mouth. After he slurped it all up, Toothless lifted his mates legs so his knees were on each side of his head and began prodding at his entrance with his finger.

"Ahh! Tooth! Sto- I- I can't!" Hiccup continued moaning, his traitorous body making him thrust down to meet his dragon's fingers. The Night Fury only laughed as he continued thrusting his fingers in and out, stretching and preparing for what was to come. Before he was able to finish however, Hiccup moaned loudly and cringed as he came a third time. "Tooth… Sto- stop… I can't anymore…" Hiccup panted as he shivered from his dragon's intimate touches. "Just one more time… Then I think you'll be cured from the fruit's effects…" Toothless whispered sensually into Hiccup's ear as he positioned himself at his entrance.

"If you haven't noticed… you're still hard…" Hiccup looked down at himself, and sure enough, his erection hadn't gone down even a little. It was still as hard as when it all started. With that Toothless shoved himself in making his mate moan loudly. "Ahhh! To- Toothless! OH!" Toothless couldn't wait, listening to all the delicious sounds his mate was making made him lose all and any control he had over himself. It had been about a week since they last had sex. He began pounding into him, making sure to aim for his lovers sweet spot every time.

"Oh Gods! Toothless… Mo- more! Please" Hiccup moaned, giving up on protesting. He admitted it… he missed the sex. After Toothless sped up his thrusts, Hiccup finally came one last time, covering both their chests with cum. Toothless came soon after as his humans muscles clenched and unclenched from his orgasm. After laying there for a few moments, catching their breath, Toothless pulled himself from his mate and picked him up and put him back on the bed. "I'll go and get that drink you wanted. Okay?" Toothless said before leaving the room. By the time he got back however, Hiccup was already passed out. Toothless just smiled and set the cup on the night stand next to the bed and got back in bed next to his love.

The next day, when Hiccup woke up, he had a huge headache. "UGH! It feels like someone hit me in the head with a huge rock!" Hiccup whined as he buried his head under the pillow. "Oh… did I mention that after all that, you get a really bad hang over?" Toothless said innocently as brought up Hiccup's breakfast. "Shut up you useless reptile! Ughhhhhh…." Hiccup grumbled out. That's when a thought came to his mind. What was he going to tell Fishlegs? The thought seemed to only make his headache even worse.

LOL Well that was fun! Sorry I haven't been writing lately. Been having a serious case of writers block! XD


End file.
